In Another Life
by sentimental-obsessed
Summary: Female tomboyish version of Ciel Phantomhive. I don't really have a solid plot right now, but it's something like an alternate universe where the two Ciels might possibly meet one day. Female CielxOC and maybe Macmillan(a little bit). Rated T for now. Language and some scenes. Some spoilers from the manga up to the most recent chapters(that are translated); read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a femCiel Phantomhive fanfic. I honestly think he's better off as a girl. Love this! Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji! This is a fictional work made by your truly.**

* * *

 _Embarrassing. Disgusting. Completely_ humiliating.

These thoughts ran through Ciel's mind as she smiled playfully up at the older man. Thanks to Her Majesty, the Watchdog, instead of slipping into the shadows and performing the deed, was forced to dress up like a little doll and step out into the light, _seduce_ the pathetic excuse of a Count of the underworld all because the idiot couldn't separate the Darkness from Light.

She gritted her teeth, but hid her anger behind a pretty smile.

Lord Vladimir blushed and entertained the thought of having a pretty little thing like this girl dressed in a soft pink dress and hat adorned with chaste, white flowers, splayed out beneath him on the silky sheets of his bed. That he could feel aroused because of a mere girl didn't alarm him; he enjoyed the younger of the opposite sex.

Lord Vladimir desired so much of the mysterious girl that hecouldn't help but pull her towards him.

"Would you like to be educated on something that one your age wouldn't know about yet?"

"But I am not some child. I am a lady," Ciel replied somewhat haughtily, then remembered herself and smiled again, trying to ignore the hand creeping lower down her back. "But it seems that in this case, I have no clue of this thing. Would you be kind enough to teach me?"

"It would be my pleasure."

He led the 'angel' out of the crowded ballroom and into his sleeping quarters, not noticing cerulean blue glaring at ruby red, making silent conversation.

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Ciel advanced on the man, pushing him onto the bed. She sloppily kicked her shoes off and climbed on top of him.

"My, and I thought that you knew nothing about this. You seem quite experienced... Ha! And yet I have no idea of what your name is." Lord Vladimir closed his eyes, expecting a kiss, or to be undressed by the beautiful youth.

Ciel smiled, and pulled the gun out from inside the many folds of her dress.

The all too familiar sound of the hammer cranking made him open his eyes. Open his eyes into the cold metal barrel of a handheld gun. "Wha-!"

"Franques Vladimir, of French and German origin," Ciel smiled coldly, speaking first in French, then switching to German. "You disgust me. Using your connections with Germany to betray Her Majesty, then riling up a girl of thirteen years, one whose name you do not know, for your own pleasure. You're a perverse rulebreaker. You deserve to die at my hands, Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Watchdog!"

A gunshot resonated throughout the room.

The shocked man stared at the hole in the wooden headboard, right next to his head.

"...Is what I would say had Her Majesty not wanted you captured alive. Sebastian!"

"What is going-"

"Yes, my Lady." Out of nowhere, a red eyed butler dressed all in black appeared.

"Drop the 'Lady'. I did tell you to call me 'Lord' in public." Ciel hissed at the demon. "Tie this pervert up. We're done here."

She got off the man, still pointing her gun at him. He started to move out of the way, but something about the look in the girl's eye made him hesitate.

"By the way, Her Majesty said that she wants you alive, but make one misstep, and I'm sure she'll trust me when I say that I had no choice." She smirked at the man.

"I-I didn't-"

"You didn't do anything? I find that difficult to believe."

The black butler turned the Count around and tied his wrists behind his back.

"Good. Now put my shoes back on. I may have broken them somewhere." Ciel sat down on a chair.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Ciel bathed in the warmth of her bed, closing her eyes. Then she settled into another one of her bloody nightmares.

She was burning. She couldn't breathe. The fire. Her mustard gas. Her life seemed to play over again in her eyes.

"Young master, please wake-"

Before Sebastian could finish, Ciel had pulled out her gun from under her pillow and proceeded to point it at her butler, her eyes wild and her breath raving. She seemed to recognize him and slowly lowered the pistol.

Curling up, she wrapped her blanket around her and looked sullenly at the floor. "I want some milk. With syrup."

Bowing low, Sebastian replied, "Certainly, Young Master."

She let herself cry only when the demon had left the room.

* * *

 **So? Nice? Or not? Reviews are appreciated. Short, but I'm still trying to improve my writing skills. I want to finish a fanfic for once. This may or may not have an actual plot, buf I welcome suggestions! Thanks for reading!**

 **-sentimentalintherain**


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel shivered again, angrily wiping away the hot tears that slid down her cold cheeks. She managed to erase most signs that she had cried at all, but Sebastian noticed something off about his young master. Choosing not to mention it, he gave her the hot milk and watched the visible change as she calmed down and downed the milk.

"Sweet."

"Certainly, my Lord." He then proceeded to take the cup away and began undressing then dressing the girl in clothes of a male. She had chosen to be seen in public as _Earl_ Phantomhive (or, at least, a young male noble) instead of _Countess_ Phantomhive. All her predecessors had been male; she was the only female who had managed to inherit the title, so, to keep the image, Her Majesty agreed that she may act as male.

Sebastian informed her of her schedule for the day then reminded her that she still needed to write her report to Her Majesty. Ciel rolled her eyes but said nothing. With a final brushdown of his master, Sebastian finished dressing her and she stood abruptly. Following her down the stairs, he told her of the wonderful breakfast she could have while watching the garden, so he frowned when she turned on her heel and headed back up the stairs to the study.

"Bring it to the study. I don't feel like seeing something so cheery right now."

"Would it be an insult?" Sebastian smiled in amusement.

There was something wrong, and he knew it. Ciel clenched the railing, hard, then turned to face him, her eye glaring at him. She was thoughrouly pissed, and following her orders seemed the safest course of action.

"Yes, Young Master. Right away."

She stared at him before huffing then continuing back up the stairs.

In her study, she sat down and took out a pen and some paper and tried to concentrate on wrting the report, but her lower abdomen rebelled and seemed to twist itself in knots. Thinking that she was merely hungry, she rang the bell several times for Sebastian to hurry up.

When Sebastian arrived upstairs to his ever impatient master, he found the room messier than it had been a mere two minutes ago. He cleared a path for the tray the rolled it in.

She thought she was just hungry, but then why did she feel more like vomiting than eating? Her eye widened then she stood up to go to the bathroom. In surprise, Sebastian watched her with wide eyes as she managed to make it and proceeded to vomit into the toilet bowl. Ever the perfect butler (and once told to prioritize his master's health first), he helped her up and brought her back to her sleeping quarters.

"You're sick," he said, makinge her lie down.

"I am not! I'm perfectly fine! I just need something sweet."

"Youwouldn't touch your breakfast earlier. Now, where does it hurt?" He asked her firmly.

Hesitating, she motioned to her lower abdomen. His eyes widened, then Sebastian excused himself to call Mei Rin.

The maid adjusted her glasses then said, "Yes, I know exactly what's wrong. Your body is now capable of reproduction, yes."

Ciel had been drinking the tea Sebastian served her and only barely managed not to spit it all over him. She blushed furiously, then glared at Sebastian and hissed for him to get out. He obliged, all the while disappointed, because he liked to grab all opportunities to learn how to serve his little master better.

Mei Rin explained to Ciel the body of a female, especially one her age. Her eye widened in shock at each sentence, and Mei Rin swore her face was getting redder. When Mei Rin finished, Ciel made a face.

"Th-tha-t is _disgusting_!"

"All women go through it, my Lady."

"Ugh. And here I am wishing I'd been born a guy. Mei Rin, I'll have to call you about this every time something happens."

Happy to be of more use to her master, Mei Rin bowed and exited the room, nearly tripping over Sebastian.

* * *

 **Yeah, this is a little something that makes Ciel wish even more that she was actually a he. Please review!**

 **-sentimentalownsyourfaces**


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel growled in frustration. She found this 'menstruation' thing to be very inconvenient. For one thing, she was more sullen and proud than usual, irrationally so. For another thing her lower abdomen hurt like bloody hell, and quite literally at that. It distracted her from the work she was trying to accomplish.

She had Mei Rin follow her around right next to Sebastian when they weren't busy. Naturally, the maid flushed at the idea of being so close to Sebastian, but attempted with the best of her ability to focus on serving the young mistress.

Mei Rin didn't quite understand why Ciel insisted on being referred to as a male all the time. Sure, she understood that it kept up the Phantomhive's reputation, but she thought that it wasn't good for her not to like dresses at all and to prefer boyish activities such as fencing and hunting, and even dancing the male's part of all the dances rather than the female's. She knew that her mistress could seduce a grown man: she was just that attractive, but she was self-concious when it came to the girly side of herself. That was probably why, Mei Rin concluded, that she chooses to ignore the excruciating pain that came with menstruation. She can't accept the fact that she's really a girl, so she turns her back on it.

Mei Rin sighed and looked with concern at the squirming figure. The maid had padded her mistress' undergarments, explaining that the blood would seep through. Ciel had been thoughrouly horrified and disgusted at this turn of events. She complained that the padding felt weird and implied questions she was too embarrassed to ask directly. One of them was if she had to go through this for the rest of her life, or was it a one time thing.

"Oh, no. This is usually monthly, unless, like in rare cases, you're an irregular, yes."

More groaning. She then mentioned that it was unhygenic to keep something like that for the whole day.

"No, Young Mis- I mean Master. We will change it at least twice a day."

Ciel's eye twitched in annoyance.

"This is such a pain in the ass. What do you do to make the pain go away? I can't focus on work!"

"Well, usually, I wrap a hot towel around my abdomen, and the pain lessens a bit, but I really think that you should rest -" Mei Rin had started to say, before realizing that the young girl was not listening and had already ordered Sebastian to go heat a towel. She sighed quietly and adjusted her glasses. She didn't think that the Young Mistress would listen.

* * *

Later that day, Ciel had settled into a more comfortable pace of work. The pain didn't hurt as much, she thought to herself, while her eye skimmed her report to the Queen twice. She decided that it was fine then grabbed an envelope and proceeded to carefully place it inside then seal it. She tossed it on the top of her 'Done' pile and sighed in relief when she realized that she was finally done for the day.

She slumped in her seat. She was pretty tired, and Sebastian had yet to call her to dinner, so she figured it wouldn't hurt if she slept for a while...

The red eyed demon knocked on his master's study and frowned when no one answered right away. Excusing himself, he pushed the door open to find the young girl leaning on one arm, fast asleep.

"Really, at least call me if you felt like sleeping," he told the dozing form quietly. He swiftly picked her up and carried her to her bed where he gently laid her down. Almost affectionately, he smoothened her bangs and tucked a curl of her short black locks behind her ear. Ciel almost smiled in her sleep, then turned and muttered something inaudible.

Sebastian smiled that inhumanely calm yet cold smile of his before blowing out the candles.

Ciel felt rested. More rested than she ever had in a while. Instead of dreaming of fire, she dreamt of cool water, and had even felt like she had been floating. It was a peaceful dream, given the painful, not to mention uncomfortable, feelings she had to go through for the past few days.

She sleepily opened her eyes and realized that it was still dark. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and glanced at the clock, noting that there was at least two hours before Sebastian usually woke her up. She shifted, and realized that she was in her nightclothes. Wide awake now, she sat up with a start, wondering when she had been given a bath and changed.

 _I'm pretty sure I fell asleep in the study... Fully clothed and without having eaten dinner yet... And yet, I'm in bed, and not even a tad hungry. What happened?_

"Sebas-tian," she croaked out weakly. Her butler immediately knocked softly on the door and pushed it open.

"What is it that troubles you so early in the morning, My Lord?" Sebastian bowed, stressing the 'early' part.

Ignoring the fact that she was up at an unholy hour, Ciel sat up properly and gestured for a glass of water.

"Certainly, My Lord." As quick a heartbeatn Sebastian disappeared and reappeared with a glass of cool water and handed it over to the parched girl. Ciel accepted it and almost sighed with relief at the refreshing liquid trickling down her throat. She drained the glass quickly.

Sebastian noticed it all. That smooth, slender throat, with the small bump rising and falling. Her nightclothes had slipped down a bit, revealing her collarbone and tempting Sebastian very, very much. He tried hard not to stare, but his eyes seemed to have a mind of its own. She looked delicious now, especially in the vulnerable state she was in. He especially loved that time when she practically stepped on his face, accusing him of nearly gobbling her up.

"...Sebastian! Listen to me when I speak!" Ciel looked down at her kneeling butler. She didn't miss that gaze of lust and restrained temptation. Admittedly, it made her a tad uncomfortable, but she knew from experience not to show it.

Smiling smugly at him at having caught himred-handed, she continued. "Were you thinking of eating me _again,_ Sebastian? Know your place, you filthy demon."

Yes. Exactly like these moments. _But you make it almost too tempting for me to bear, Ciel Phantomhive._

A seemingly innocent smile, like that of a child with his hand in a cookie jar, saying that he hadn't seen a cookie the entire day. Faux.

"Of course, not, My Lord."

* * *

 **I feel a bit proud of myself because this is over a thousand words; the longest I've ever written. But I'm also a bit depressed because I still have no idea where this is going. But I like writing Ciel (although I'm not sure if I completely captured the personality). Please review! All writers appreciate feedback.**

 **-sentimentalbecausewhynot**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! I couldn't update because of school. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, I decided to use one of the suggestions made by a reader. I will sort of base my future chapters more on the Public School arc... By which, I mean that I'll include Macmillan. So... Oh, yeah. Uh, I hope you don't mind me adding Elias. He's Ciel's betrothed, but I'm still including Lizzy. She'll just be on the side lines... Elias and Elizabeth are twins. I need a guy Lizzy, but a guy screaming about pink sparkly stuff isn't really nice. I even considered making Elias obsess over something else, but I wanted him to have Lizzy's badass side. So, Elias is the guy version of badass Lizzy while Lizzy's just there screaming about making things cute and complaining about the fact that Ciel wants to live as a male.**

 **I know that I said I'd make my chapters up to date with the manga, and my sources tell me that the new chapter is already out, but I don't have a copy of the English translation. Yeah. Sorry.**

* * *

A few days later, the bleeding had stopped, and Ciel was able to move around properly. She sighed in relief, then realized that, according to Mei Rin, it would happen every month. In frustration, she sat back heavily in her chair.

 _Could I have it taken off?_

Shaking her head, she decided she just needed some fresh air. The Queen seemed to be preoccupied with Sullivan's arrival, and hadn't sent her 'cute little boy' (for the sake of both humiliating and protecting Ciel) any love letters aside from the most recent, the one about the Sphere Concert Hall.

Of course, there was still the matter as to where the twins could possibly be...

"Sebastian, we're going out." She abruptly stood and moved towards the door of her study.

Sebastian, who was now back at her side (at least, until a month passed), followed her to her sleeping quarters. "Where to, my Lord?"

"Nowhere in particular. Maybe Wrest Park."

"Certainly. Would you like to wear a summer dress, then?" Sebastian teased.

Glaring to hide the slight blush that graced her face, Ciel turned her head up. "You know I'd wear nothing of the sort, Sebastian! Don't put words in my mouth!"

She unshamedly slipped out of her nightgown, standing naked. Such trifles bothered her not for, after all, Sebastian was a demon and had no sexual obligations towards a human like her. Her mind wandered to the comment he made about the dress.

The thing was, she did own a summer dress, but it was saved for missions where she would have to act like her real gender. Sebastian merely put on that smug grin of his, leading Ciel to tut in distaste.

He finished dressing her, and they headed out, with no particular purpose. At the park, Ciel sat on one of the stone benches and watched with no obvious emotion the families and kids running around, laughing, happy, together, loved, unashamed, innocent, naive, beautiful, pure, white, unscathed, _I hate them, I hate them, all I want is to kill you, you pathetic excuses for -_

"Young Master." Sebastian's voice jolted her back. She looked down at her hands and unclenched them slowly from where they were gripping her walking stick. She heaved so as to calm herself, breathing in every scent: the fresh pastries, the perfume of the flowers…

She opened her eyes. There was a quite familiar young boy in front of her. She had a strong impression that she knew him from before. The round glasses, slightly messy hair… However, he was looking at her so strangely that Ciel felt extremely compelled to lash out and demand what business he had looking at her like that. Suddenly, his freckled face broke out into a grin.

"Ciel? Ciel Phantomhive? Is that you?"

Do I know him?

"It's me, Macmillan. Don't you remember me? From Weston College?" the boy who called himself Macmillan blushed and hesitated, wondering if this glaring youth was truly the Ciel he knew.

In an instant, recognition sparked in her eyes. "Ah! Macmillan! It's really grand to see you again! What are you doing here?"

"Ciel, um, I really need to talk with you…" He didn't say it, but Ciel thought she heard the word alone in his sentence.

Instinctively narrowing her eyes, she waved Sebastian away with the flick of her wrist, and patted the space next to her on the stone bench for Macmillan to sit. _He looks quite nervous… I wonder what's wrong… why's he here, anyway? I thought they had school._

"So? What did you want to talk about?" Ciel forced a slight smile on her face, to help Macmillan relax. It seemed to work as his shoulders relaxed and he leaned back into the bench.

"Um, it's our summer break, so I was just visiting, and strolling along, and I just saw you here…" The boy looked down, a blush forming on his face.

 _Ah, so that's why… But he seems like he's lying._

She sighed. "Macmillan, you can just say it. I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

He jumped a bit at her voice. "I actually have some things to ask. Like why the prefects, vice principal, and principal suddenly disappeared… the same time you did. And, um, why a girl would go to an all boys' school."

Her eyes widened slightly. So they did connect the disappearances… well, of course, but how in the world did Macmillan realize she was a girl? Ciel thought that she had hidden it quite well. Perhaps it was his observation skills?

"What are you talking about? I had nothing to do with the prefects being kicked out, nor am I a girl. In fact, it offends me that you'd think I'm female! Who in the blazes had given you such an idea?"

Macmillan bit his lip. "I saw you. The dead who were suddenly alive, like those students and the vice principal, the principal and his scythe, you, with your gun."

She was honestly panicking right now. Given what he saw, and what he might have gleaned from it, she might have to kill him. She would do anything to get her way, after all, wouldn't she? But as much as she wanted revenge, she couldn't convince the little part of her that still held the right morals that not killing him was a weakness, and could prove to be her downfall. She felt this inside only. These were the kinds of thoughts that she kept covert. On the outside, though, she looked at the boy with an emotionless gaze. Sighing, she stood up, and held out her hand. "If you really want to know the truth, you'll have to come with me."

He blinked and stared at her gloved hand. She's a girl. Definitely. Smiling awkwardly, he took Ciel's hand and let her help him up.

Back at her manor, in her study, Ciel ordered Sebastian to fetch them some tea (with the simply hidden underlying order not to disturb them) and sat on her chair heavily. She already had so much on her mind. First was Elizabeth's then Elias' disappearance, and now Macmillan, who was suspicious of the truth.

Ciel folded her hands and leaned forward, putting her weight on her arms which were on the table. "I'd like you to tell me first off what all that you saw that night made you think. No, wait, tell me why you even followed me to the midnight tea party in the first place. And be blunt about it."

Nervously fiddling with the brim of his hat, Macmillan managed to make his vocal chords work. He decided he disn't particularly like this side of Ciel. "Um, actually, I followed you because I was a bit worried that you might get in trouble… it was a bad feeling I had, and I was acting on the assumption that you really were a girl. I mean, if I'm wrong, please don't get offended, I was - "

At this point, Ciel interrupted, slightly irritated that these explanations would have to be longer than she originally planned. "Okay, fine. I'll come off it and admit it now, alright? I'm female. That doesn't matter. But when, exactly, did you start being suspicious?"

Here, Macmillan blushed profusely. He couldn't think about it, not when the very person was sitting right across him! "You were really shy the first day we had to bathe and I was really curious because you had all these bandages wrapped around your chest, and someone else noticed it and spread around, then they dared me to go and see what kinds of wounds you'd be hiding, so I - I - I… peeked."

When his words had fully hit her, Ciel blushed as red as a tomato. She leaped from her chair and pointed her finger accusingly at Macmillan. "So you knew all that, but you still lay down with me in my bed?!"

As impossible as it seemed, Macmillan's face seemed to darken an extra shade of red. "I didn't see everything, okay? Even to other males I wouldn't even - "

"And yet the fact remains! Did you think you could do something to me whilst I was asleep?"

"It was a test, I swear! I thought that if you really were a girl, you would blush and turn me down! Why did you even let me sleep with you if you know that you're a girl? I thought I was mistaken, okay? Who would've thought that a female would allow someone other than her fiance to sleep with her?"

Ciel gritted her teeth, still blushing. "It was precisely because I keep up the facade that I was a male that I allowed you to sleep with me!"

They both went silent for a while. Ciel glared passionately at the short sighted youth in an unwavering stare, whilst Macmillan's eyes flitted everywhere, tracing the sides of her face, taking in the smooth paleness of her hands, and even lingering a few seconds on her chest, meeting everything but the dark blue eye that saw through him.

Sebastian took that exact moment to come in, wheeling his silver cart upon which rested a china tea set. Ciel wordlessly sat back down and accepted the steaming hot cup of tea that Sebastian gave her. She sputtered suddenly, realizing that Sebastian replaced her beloved strong tea with a weaker one. Serving their guest, the butler allowed himself to smirk in such a way that only Ciel saw.

"You damn bastard," she muttered over her cup. She really needed a dose of caffiene.

* * *

"Macmillan, something tells me that you didn't come here just to admit that you peeked at me." Ciel studied the chess board in front of her. Ciel had requested, although it sounded like an order to him, that Macmillan stay for dinner. Being the impatient person as she was, Ciel set out a game of chess to keep them occupied while they waited.

Macmillan silently watched Ciel move a knight.

"Well? I think I can tell that you came here with a purpose other than admitting _that._ "

He lowered his head. "Actually, I came here with information on the Sphere Concert Hall. I was invited to the Hall last Saturday by Bluer, and I noticed something... amiss about the place. There's this bloke taking fortunes... And I saw someone who looked almost exactly like the girl you danced with on that night disappear with him behind a curtain. I - I don't know what happened after that."

Ciel's eyes widened. "Elias!"

* * *

 **Wow. Now that I think of it, Macmillan's character seems a bit off.**

 **This is a filler. I am still waiting for the translations. Please, bear with me. But I find it a bit necessary to introduce Macmillan into this story. So. Please. Review. Read. Something. Yes. Thanks.**

 **-sentimentalcausetranslationsain'toutyet**


	5. Chapter 5

Surprised by Ciel's sudden outburst, Macmillan asked, "Elias? Who's that?"

Ciel breathed in slowly. "I knew we should have gone right away. Sebastian, call Edward over right now. Tell him that we're going to Sphere Concert Hall."

"At once, My Lord." Just like that, Sebastian disappeared in a blir of black.

"Huh? 'Lord'? But I thought, no, never mind that. What's wrong? Who's Elias?"

By now, Ciel had calmed herself down enough to trust herself to speak without breaking out into a string of curses. "Macmillan... You remember Elizabeth, right? The girl I danced with in Weston?"

Macmillan nodded. "The one you said was your fiancee? But you said it yourself; you're a girl. You should have a fian - Ohhh. So the one who looked like Miss Elizabeth is your... your fiance?"

Ciel narrowed her eyes slightly. Macmillan seemed to be keeping in anger that had been triggered by who-knows-what. Choosing to ignore it for the more pressing matter at hand, Ciel started to stalk out the door hurriedly. "Come along, Macmillan. Let's wait for Edward downstairs. We should leave as soon as possible. I'll explain everything as soon as we're in the carriage."

* * *

As soon as the two youths reached the bottom step, Sebastian flung open the door and stepped in with a slightly sweaty Edward trailing behind him.

"Are we going, now? Have you finally realized what's wrong, Ciel?" Edward seemed to completely disregard Macmillan's presence. "Why only now? Why didn't we go last - "

Ciel glared harshly at the blonde, stepping up to him. "That's _my_ line, Midford. Why didn't you tell me about Elias? That was a week ago!"

"Hah? So if Eli never disappeared, you wouldn't want to help Lizzy?" It was now Edward's turn to glare at Ciel. "And why are you calling me 'Midford'? I have a name, alright?"

Ciel's eyes widened. "I never said anything like that! It's just that you gave me incomplete information! You know how important it is if everything is laid out in front of you! I'll let you know that - "

"Young Master, you can argue all you want with Lord Edward all you want in the carriage, but right now, you need to change. You'll look suspicious going in as a noble." Sebastian frowned at his master's actions. He could understand why she was acting as such, but did not quite get why her voice had gone up a pitch. _Perhaps she needs some water,_ he thought briefly before scoping up his master in his arms. They proceeded to her bedroom where he dressed her in paige boy clothes, simple enough to make her seem like one of the middle class.

Moments later, the four of them were on their way to the Concert Hall. The three of them were seated in the carriage, with Ciel and Edward on opposite sides and Macmillan next to Ciel. Ciel and Edward were still glaring at each other, but by now it was more half-hearted.

"Er, can someone explain to me what happened?" Macmillan nervously asked.

Ciel was the first to break the staring contest. "So, you see, Macmillan, this idiot over here only told me about this three weeks after the first incident happened, then didn't even complete the information. Well, Edward? Care to tell us _everything_?"

Edward subconciously flinched. He still remembered what Ciel said to him when she was in Weston.

* * *

 _He ran back to the hidden place after successfully evacuating the rest of his schoolmates._

 _"Ciel! I'm finished evacuating -"_

 _Thump. His foot had hit something. He glanced down and almost screamed like a little girl, but he was too scared and shocked to._

 _Ciel was just standing there. "We're done here, too. Watch your step."_

 _"Y-yeah," he stuttered, taking in deep breaths."_

How is she so calm about this? The-there's blood everywhere! It's warm and sticky a-and

 _He tried to take his mind off it, then suddenly remembered the four prefects._

 _"Ciel, I'm scared."_

Wait, I meant to say I was angry. But she's just so-

 _He pressed on, not wanting to think of_ that.

 _"I might have become like them, too. The kind of person that mistakes the sin of murder for justice." In spite of himself, Edward subconsciously hugged his elbows and shivered._

S-she's looking at me. With those cold, cold eyes, freezing me in place.

 _Ciel smiled. "Don't worry. As long as you're afraid of that, you're still normal."_

Smiling. Why is she smiling? So innocently, too. I can almost believe that she's only a normal girl, but then...

 _"Unlike me."_

 _Edward shivered again._ Why am I still so scared?

* * *

"Edward?" Ciel's voice made him jump.

"Y-yes! Well, um, you see, I brought my siblings to Sphere Concert Hall because I really had fun the first time. And, if my memory serves me right, Macmillan was also there, invited by Bluer, probably."

"Yes, I was there. But I only attended again last week because, because," Macmillan seemed hesitant to admit why he only went twice.

Edward rushed on, not allowing Macmillan to continue. " Well, when I brought them there, Lizzy was all over the place, squealing in girlish delight. But Elias was unusually silent, so I asked him what was wrong. He just looked at me strangely and said, 'Don't you feel it, too? It's strange, the atmosphere here.'"

 _Of course,_ Ciel thought. _Eli was always the most perceptive amongst the three. But what I still don't understand is why he ran away, too. Or maybe, he was running after Lizzy?!_

"But I didn't get what he was talking about, so I focused my attention elsewhere. It seemed that Lizzy had taken notice of the fortune teller, so she asked one of us, I'm not really sure who, because she calls both of us her 'big brother'. Anyway, she asked us what they were doing, and Elias replied that he didn't know, then mentioned that it seemed interesting. So I informed them that the bloke was telling fortunes. Lizzy wanted one, but Eli seemed skeptical. We went over to have her fortune told, but by then there was already a lady, so we watched while we waited for our turn.

"Bravat, that's the name of the fortune teller, he said something about the lady not being able to decide which one -"

At this point, Ciel, who was getting a bit impatient by now glanced at Edward to hurry up with the story. She then looked back out the window, pretending not to listen.

"A-anyway, " Edward continued, keeping his eyes trained on the girl. "Lizzy asked Bravat if she could take her fortune, and he agreed. He noticed Eli behind her and commented how the hamdsome youth behind Lizzy looked so much like her, to which Lizzy replied that Eli was her twin. Bravat suggested that he take their fortunes together, then told them to prick their fingers. He looked in the bowl and -"

"You forgot to say that you got mad at the poor fortune teller for requesting that both of your beloved siblings scratch their pristine, unscarred skin." Ciel interrupted, still not looking at either of them.

Edward didn't know whether to get mad or explain himself. Instead, he picked up where he left off. "Ha, ha, yeah, I did say that. Well, he said a bunch of things about rare stars, and Canopus and whatnot; I wasn't really listening, then he started saying something about one of twins' betrothed. Of course, right now, the only one engaged is Eli, to Ciel, so I was surprised that Bravat couldn't tell which one was engaged. He excused himself, saying that since the twin's blood was mixed, their fortunes might have been mixed too. He said that one of them was worried about you. Lizzy being Lizzy, she was the one who reacted before Eli did, causing Bravat to think that she had a fiance.

"Eli didn't talk at all after that, even when that perverted fortune teller admitted he knew because Lizzy wasn't as well-endowed as the previous lady, so he could tell what was in her heart. Naturally, I got mad...

"When we turned to leave, Bravat said that Lizzy's future was bright and that she would find her 'shining thing'. Then, for the next three weeks, she started disappearing. It was strange because Eli never went with her, didn't know where she was headed to, then disappeared himself when I came home from telling Ciel what had happened. So now, we're headed to -"

Ciel interrupted for the umpteenth time that day. "No, we're here. The Sphere Concert Hall."

* * *

After their brief encounter with the peculiarly acting ladies at the entrance of the hall, Edward pointed out the fortune teller.

Ciel smiled slyly, then spoke to her butler. "What do you say, Sebastian? I think I'll believe one like him if he could correctly guess the wants of a demon."

 _A demon?!_ Macmillan thought he heard wrong. Perhaps it was but an insult to the butler.

Sebastian returned the smile. "Of course. I would do nothing else but please my master."

Their small group moved towards Bravat.

"Excuse me, can you take my fortune, too?"

"Yes, of course -" When Bravat took a good look at who he was talking to, his eyes widened in shock.

 _The atmosphere changed?_ Ciel thought briefly. She didn't notice Macmillan staring at her. Neither did Macmillan notice Edward glaring at him.

"Please, have a seat." The once cheerful man was now cold and serious.

"Ah, do I need to prick -" Sebastian started to say.

"No, there is no need for that." Bravat held up his hand. "You aren't protected by any star. Furthermore,"

He moved so quickly, Sebastian almost couldn't follow. "You aren't human, are you?" Bravat's grip on Sebastian's shirt tightened. "And that 'boy' with you, the one with the eyepatch, is really a girl, isn't she?"

* * *

 **Ooh, this part. So climactic. Anyways, if there's anything you want cleared up, PM me, or put it in a review. Thanks to RougeShinigami for always reading and reviewing. I appreciate readers who review. It's a lot of help.**

 **About Macmillan's first name, I decided to reveal it later in the story. Wait for it! And sorry to say, but it isn't Nathan.**

 **I have a reason to celebrate, too. I got high grades this quarter/semester, so I'm really happy. Also because I got to update two of my stories. Yay! Achievement unlocked.**

 **-sentimentalnolonger'causeofhigh(grades)**


End file.
